


Mornings

by TheBabblingWriter



Series: The Partner [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkwardness, Evangeline has a bad morning, F/M, S16, Sonny does a nice thing, partners, slight AU, these two are still trying to figure out how to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Evangeline has a bad morning, Sonny makes things a little easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> UNEDITED

It was the blinding light of the morning sun that woke Evangeline up. She squinted her eyes and peeked at her clock. 8:12am. She rolled over and closed her eyes trying to get comfy when her brain finally caught onto the time. 

“Shit.” She swung her legs out of bed and tried to rush into the bathroom. ‘Tried’ being the key word. Her left foot got caught in the blankets and she fell forward. Blindly trying to grab something, her vision still blurry from sleep she didn’t realise how close the door frame was until she slammed into it. Her teeth caught on her lip during the impact and split her lip, not that she noticed.

She righted herself and pulled her leg free, walking straight to the sink. A brief glance in the mirror showed the corner of her bottom lip swelling slightly, blood already dripping down her chin and mixing between her teeth and gums.  _ ‘Wonderful.’ _

Evangeline brushed her teeth, washed her face, shoved on some body spray and took a moment to gawp at her hair. She pulled her brush through it as fast as possible and then went back into her bedroom to throw on jeans and a sweater. 8:22am, the clock read.

_ ‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck.’  _ Became her mental mantra as she grabbed her gun and badge, barely grabbing her keys before she was out of the door.

* * *

 

Evangeline appeared in the squad room, panting and holding her shoulder which ached due to the amount of times she’d shoulder bumped someone trying to get there. 

Fin was grinning at her and shaking his head.

“Oh my God, What happened to your face?” Amanda said from her desk.

“I was born with it.” She snarked, reaching a hand up and realising that her lip was bleeding again.

“Oh hey” Eline spun around cutting Carisi off who stood just behind her, hands full with coffee and a big pale pink box which she most definitely hoped contained donuts.

“I got ever-” He cut himself. “What happened to your face? Did someone do this to you?” Carisi walked over, placing the items on Amaro’s desk before leading her into the break room.

“10 bucks says the kid’s got a crush on her.” Fin said nonchalantly.

Rollins scoffed. “No way, they’ve only known each other what, a week? You’re on.”

* * *

Carisi grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her. She took them from him, mumbling her thanks, and pressed them to her lip. He watched her wince before deciding he should say something, conversation between the two of them had been strained since the hospital, he suspected it was because she wasn’t sure what to say.

That was okay though, he could do enough talking for the both of them.

“How’d that happen?”

Eline glanced at him, a little surprised he was choosing to make conversation, although she was definitely glad he had the balls to try, because she sure hadn’t.

“Oh, I woke up late, fell.”

_ 'Great, could you have sounded any bitchier?’  _ She thought, avoiding his eyes.

“I, uh, I told the Sarge you were running a bit late. ‘Cus I figured, yanno.” Sonny trailed off, hoping she wouldn’t be upset, he’d covered for one of his other partners in Queens who was less than happy about it.

Instead, she gave him a small smile, causing him to grin at her.

“Thanks Carisi.” It was a simple sentence but it was enough. She pulled the paper towel away and checked to see if the bleeding had stopped, which it had.

“I got you some coffee and I wasn’t sure which pastries you liked so I just grabbed a bunch.” Sonny mentioned as she washed the blood from her chin.

She gave him a thumbs up as he walked back into the squad room. Her morning was getting a little better.


End file.
